


Concentration

by Oppaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Kai, M/M, this is shit sry but i hope u like da porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppaihun/pseuds/Oppaihun
Summary: Suddenly there’s the flash of a pop up, reminding him he needs to get his computer looked at after he deletes his history. Before he can scroll over to X out of the page he can hear loud moans, making him thankful he’s got his headphones plugged in. The video focuses and he realizes he’s been brought up to a webcam show.An AFF cross post





	

Chanyeol’s been exploring things a lot lately, meaning he’s trying out different tags on porn sites. Kids got a bit of a problem, but at least he’s not a full on sex addict. His eyes scan along the screen, past the various forms of hentai, tentacle porn and all. Hell, this shit doesn’t even phase him anymore. Fetish after fetish, he still hasn’t found anything worthy of watching. Scrolling and scrolling, still nothing that’s really getting him going. Hell, asking if his ex would be down for sexting sounds tempting.  
Suddenly there’s the flash of a pop up, reminding him he needs to get his computer looked at after he deletes his history. Before he can scroll over to X out of the page he can hear loud moans, making him thankful he’s got his headphones plugged in. The video focuses and he realizes he’s been brought up to a webcam show. Awesome. The grainy video catches up with the connection, Chanyeol realizes he’s watching another man get himself off, with his fingers. He’s laying ass up, fingers hard at work, his face is sort of visible on camera. Darker toned skin, his hair is in a tousled mess all over his face and his lips look huge. Which is where the fantasies start to kick in, and Chanyeol’s getting hard to the idea of this man fingering himself while those plump lips suck his dick. His mind lingers there a bit longer before a sharp gasp draws his attention away, and draws his hand down the front of his pants.  
The other man’s turned himself over from all fours to lie on his back. He can’t quite see it, but Chanyeol can hear the dull buzz of a vibrator against what he guesses his the hardwood floor. He flashes his eyes down, looking for some detail as to who he was, only lead being his username; kitt3nkai. Kitten stuff huh? So he’s into that.  He goes back to watching the video, Kai’s hands are over his face, a finger was hanging between his teeth. He moves to prop himself with his arms behind him, one holding him up and the other holding the toy. Form the loud sounds its making he can gather its probably one the swirls around. Chanyeol shoves his hand down his baggy sweats as Kai starts moving his hips up and down, and he matches his pace, mind going deep in fantasies of fucking the whining mess on the other end of the connection.  
Kai's fingers turn the toy to higher setting, his head leans back as he moans, popping back up to look at the camera. "P-Please~ Oh god more~ Please fuck your kitten more." He bats his eyes at the camera, biting his lips as he bounces on the toy faster. Chanyeol fists his cock at quicker speed, actually going along like he is fucking him. Kai’s moans gradually get louder and higher in pitch as he keeps it up. One, two more times and he moans the loudest he's done in the whole show. His cock shooting up and painting lines across his stomach. That does Chanyeol in, tugging himself harder as he cums into his hand, panting along with Kai who smiles up at the camera.  "T-Thank you master~" He giggles, very cutely Chanyeol notes, before waving and clicking out of the show. He does the same when Kai's face leaves the screen, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

  
Classes the next few weeks are boring. The only thing interesting that’s happened in the past month is the Chinese exchange student Chanyeol’s befriended, Yixing. He’s sweet, always treating Chanyeol like he’s his little brother, he in turn helps Yixing with the Korean language and getting around the unfamiliar city. Yixing’s become his roommate, and they both hang out together and are very close friends. So when he proposes the idea of attending a dance class, he’s not exactly against the idea. He can at least have some kind of fun there. Yixing drags him to an address in the middle of Seoul for the first lesson, according to him it’ going to be taught by some kid named Jongin. Chanyeol shrugs the whole thing off as they warm up and stretch, Yixing insisted they do it, while they wait on the class to start. Jongin enters the room, stepping in front of them to introduce himself. He and Yixing seemed to have hit it off immediately, but Chanyeol can’t help but stare as he feels his stomach drop. Jongin was Kai. Kai from the webcam site. He hasn’t been on there in a while, but he remembers him. Those lips, that cute smile. Shit.  
Chanyeol spends the rest of the class thankful that he’ wearing baggy pants that hide his bulge because Jongin is the most flexible guy he’s ever seen. Not to mention the best at dancing sexily, body waves and that performance smirk are driving him nuts. Yup, that’s a memory to fuel more fantasies later tonight. He’s not really done any dancing, saying he came along incase Yixing got lost in translation. He can’t help but watch as they both dance.  
He keeps following Yixing to his dance classes with Jongin. Over a week he’s befriended him, slowly becoming less and less awkward around him. Jongin’s nice, he’s the warm kind of person who's willing to do anything to help someone out. He shows the both of them around to his favorite places after he and Yixing practice. Soon Chanyeol joins them in dancing, getting over the initial awkwardness. He and Jongin are friends now, well something like friends.

* * *

  
This is weird…. Yixing was supposed to meet him at the studio, maybe there’s traffic? It’s weird cause it leaves him and Jongin sitting around the studio awkwardly talking about classes they’re taking and the weather. Other topics come up and occupy their minds for a while. There’s a hu that catches their attention and Chanyeol looks down to check his phone.   
Yixing;  
 Hey, I’m not going to be able to make it to dance. There’s a big pile up and there’s no safe way to get around it. I’m just gonna walk home.  
“Well… Xing’s not gonna make it.” He sighs, shutting it off and sliding it back in his pocket. He looks up at Jongin who can’t stop fidgeting. Jongin’s mind is flying a mile a minute, there’s been something he’s wanted to ask him since the second class.  
“So… Chanyeol. Can I ask you something?”  
“Go for it.” He nods, laying back onto the floor.  
“Did I do something to make you mad? You always get really awkward.”  
Oh boy, he had thought he’s been sneaky at hiding the crush that’s developed. His breath hitches up in his throat and Jongin looks down. “Jongin no… Not mad at all.” Jongin looks up, usually if mad isn’t the answer, attraction is.  
“So you…?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How long?” The dreaded question. He really wants to tell him the truth. “A while..” The only answer he’s able to muster as he looks at Jongin, who’s blushing deeply.  
“I like you too, Chanyeol.”  
“Honestly. I really like you.” No brain.. What are you doing. “Since the second time I saw you, the first time you saw me… Kai.” Jongin’s looks up, going an even deeper shade of red after being called out by his user name. Oh god he’s seen it.  Jongin panics, but Chanyeol only smiles. He’s so cute, he can’t help but start to slowly lean in. Jongin watches him carefully, his eyes falling down to his lips. He leans in as well, giving into the sweet peck that slowly turns into a deep kiss. It’s burning him up, it’s so slow, but Chanyeol does it just in case Jongin wishes to back out at any moment. Their lips mold together better than he could have imagined. He doesn’t expect Jongin to press closer, wanting to deepen it even further, he feels the tips of Jongin’ tongue and sighs. He pushes his own tongue against his, pulling them into a gasping fight for dominance.   
“God damn..” Jongin pulls away, panting for air. He smiles as Chanyeol smirks and pulls him into his lap, pressing small pecks into his face. He lets out that adorable giggle and fuuuuuck. Chanyeol just wants to roll around in his adorableness. “So, we could go back to my place and have some fun?” Jongin smiles and press a kiss against his lips.   
“Shouldn’t I buy you dinner first?” Chanyeol grins, trying to poke fun.   
“Later.” He winks in response, climbing out of his lap and holding a hand out for him.

* * *

  
Jongin would have unlocked his door a while ago, but he’s kept keying in the wrong number thant’s to Chanyeol kissing his neck. He finally gets it and pulls Chanyeol in and kicks his shoes off. Chanyeol does the same and gasps in surprise when Jongin pushes him against the wall, leaning up to kiss him deeply. Jongin’s hands are quick to reach between them and start unzipping his hoodies and peeling it off of Chanyeol’s broad shoulders.   
Chanyeol takes the chance and picks Jongin up, turning around and pressing against him as he wraps his legs around his waist. Jongin moans in response and bites down on his lip, sighing and pulling away for breath. “Where to?” Chanyeol asks, pressing his forehead against his as he sets him back down. Jongin tugs his hands, walking backwards as he leads him to his room. Once inside, he pulls his own shirt over his head and Chanyeol pushes him down on his bed, crawling between his legs. He kisses the younger deeply, taking dominance over the kiss and explores his mouth. Jongin moans, he can't take it much more, his hips lift up off the bed to grind up against him, gaining a moan that rumbles from Chanyeol's throat.  
"Chanyeol, screw foreplay, strip." He smirks at his command, obeying him as he sits up and pulls his shirt off. Sighing as the younger hands felt him up. Chanyeol stands at the end of the bed and starts to strip Jongin, pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time, his blunt nail against his skin drive Jongin nuts. Once he's stripped Chanyeol moves to finish his clothes off. While he does, Jongin slides up the bed and grabs a well used bottle of lube from the drawer. "Should I do it, or do you want to?" Chanyeol smirks and takes the tube, tipping out the cool gel onto his fingers as he kisses him. He rubs a finger against his rim, Jongin pushes down for more and whines. His smirk grows as he slowly slides in the first finger, moaning himself at the heat surrounding it and in anticipation. The second finger has Jongin moaning and pushing back down as Chanyeol presses in. The third is tighter and Chanyeol cannot get enough of the noises he's making. Quiet whines and pleading for more, some guttural moans mixed in as well.   
The later whines as Chanyeol removes his fingers, trying to find purchase in the sheets or on his strong arms. The elder male tips some more gel into his hands, and slicks himself up, sighing as he grabs onto Jongin's hip as he presses his length in slowly. Jongin moans loudly and holds onto his arms, once he's fully seated he moves his legs further apart for him. It feels like it takes forever for Chanyeol, but when he does it feels amazing. A hand on his hip and another caressing his cheek gently as he kisses him. A smirk comes to his face as he pulls out almost completely and slams back into him. Jongin's eyes roll back and he moans, mouth hanging open.   
"Chanyeol~" He sighs, the elder moves to hold his legs apart, thrusting into him. Jongin's noises are absolutely wonderful to his ears, his arms wrapped around his shoulders as the elder's thrusts quicken. "Oh god, Chanyeol more. I want more~" He lets out a gasp, Chanyeol moans as he starts to slam into him. Between licks, nips and kisses everything is building up quickly. Jongin reaches between them and starts to jerk himself in time with the thrusts,  moans and whines building from the both of them and Chanyeol can't help himself and quickens the speed. Jongin's a whining mess and his voice starts to heighten in pitch, just like the video. He tugs himself faster, the double stimulation driving him crazy.  
"G-Gonna... Gonna cum." He pants, and Chanyeol thrusts grow harder, deep moan spilling from his mouth as he leans in and kisses him deeply. Jongin is thrown over the edge and cums hard. He's head is thrown back and he moans loudly, his orgasm hitting him hard. Chanyeol moans as he clenches around him, the tight heat doing him in as his moans spill out and he cums. He keeps his hips moving at a slower pace to prolong their orgasms before he falls forward, catching himself on his forearms. He kisses Jongin's plump lips and they both smile. He extracts himself and plops down beside him, Jongin instantly turning to curl into his chest.  
"Damn... That was amazing." He complements, earning a cheeky smile from the elder.   
"This isn't conventional, but would you like going on a date with me?"  
"Hmmm... Depends. Can we do this more often?" Chanyeol nods eagerly, smiling as Jongin kisses him. "Then yes."


End file.
